Pont pont vesszőcske
by nevermorelove
Summary: L lelkét megfojtják a harangok. Ez a novella az utolsó hónapokról, Lightról, szerelemről, őrületről és fájdalomról szól.


Jégkása hőmérsékletűnek éreztem a nyakamba zúduló vizet. A víz, mely alattam lassan tavakká növekedett, most vérszínű volt. Tűszúrás volt minden eggyes csepp, mi felhasított bőrömhöz ért. Körmeimmel vájtam árkokat a testembe.

Light. Hol vagy most?

Görcsbe rándult ujjaimmal a csuklódba kapaszkodtam mindig, mikor úgy éreztem, elsodor a szél.

Mesélni akarok neked. Neked mindig szerettem mesélni. Bár sokszor én sem tudtam követni a mondataim, és te, gyönyörű arcodon végigszaladó félmosollyal néztél rám, s közben ingattad a fejed. Ettől melegszínű tincseid azokba a kiismerhetetlen szemeidbe hulltak, és te gyönyörű voltál, mint az ősszel haldokló, percek alatt tovaröppenő, majd más színekbe fakuló világ, és nekem rögtön nyelnem kellett tőle. Parázs véremet folyékony tűzzel, a vágy hevével lobbantottad lángra. Égett a testem.

Ott estünk egymásnak, ahol a szenvedély éppen utolért minket. Két emelet között megállított liftben, a húszemeletes tetején, forró nyárban, zuhogó esőben, könnyek között, meggyötörten, pokoli kínok közepette, sajgón elcsigázva. De mindig, mindig egymás ajkaira tapasztott kézzel.

Nehogy meglepjenek, s szétkürtölve titkunk, romba döntsék álmaid.

Mert végül már csak neked voltak álmaid.

Minden forró csókkal megölted egy vágyam. Majd mikor léggömb terveim egymás után szálltak a magasba, mint sötét sóhajok ajkaid forróságából, már csak sírni tudtam.

Most megint mesélnék neked.

Sárkányrepülőt, meg varázsokat, csillogó színes mindent, és hatalmas, forróheves ölelést.

Mesézek neked csodafolyót, apró, ringatózó hajót, meg szélfútta vitorlát. Csend illatú óceánt, naplementét, feketét, mert az a kedvenc színed. Éjjégbolton billegő csillagszikrákat.

És még mesélnék.

Szemvillanást. Eltakart mosolyokat. Átlátszó kifogásokat. Sürgető kapkodást. Elpattanó gombokat. Földre hulló ingeket. Két test nehezétől csikorduló ágyrugókat. Először lobbanó csókot. Bizsergető érintéseket. Áthatolhatatlan ködhomályt.

Majd zihálásba fúló, eperszínű sikolyt.

És... még valamit. Bűntudattal vegyes, sohaezelőtt-lángot.

Nézz fel most az égre.

Hisz én is ezt az eget nézem.

Bőrömbe harapnak a szíjak, mik dühöm fékezik. Nincs is düh. Csak én vagyok, és a kezed keresem. A nyakadba akarom temetni az arcom. Fojtogat a kórházszag.

Rendőrök, kiket egykor mind ismertem, az ágyamra borulva sírnak. Elmebetegnek neveznek.

Light.

Az elmémet megmérgezted mosolyoddal. Jégcsaptőr szúrás volt minden csókod.

Ha beteg vagyok, akkor gyűlöld magad érte. Miattad vagyok beteg.

Víz alá merültem, hogy ne kongjanak a harangok.

De a cseppfolyósság ezerszer hangosabban dübörgött a dobhártyámon. A véremet hallottam. Megfulladni olyan, mint csalódni.

Inkább a torkodra kulcsolod az ujjaid, és gyors halálért könyörögsz, minthogy még egyetlen percig át kelljen élned.

Miért pont te húztál ki a vízből, Kira?

Pontosan előled menekültem a fullasztó habok közé.

Kinyitottam az órád titokfiókját, míg aludtál. Egy diribdarabnyi Death Note. És egy cetli a nevemmel. Már az első perctől fogva imádtam benned, hogy te vagy Kira. Nem szeretnélek így, ha nem te lennél.

De hogy meg akarj ölni engem...

Light, ezt sosem gondoltam volna.

Jaj, Light. A harangok. Ölelj át megint. Olyankor mindig csitulnak.

Megharaptam Watari kezét.

Misa azt hitte, meg fogom erőszakolni. Én nem hittem magamnak, mikor ezt elmondtam neki. Csak a sikolynak hittem, ami ujjaim szorításától szétmorzsolt torkát utoljára hagyta el.

Nem sírtál Misa után.

Utánam se sírnál?

Kira. Ha mindenkit elpusztítasz, senkinek sem leszel többé az Istene.

Én aranytemplomot építtetek neked. Vezetésemmel milliók imádják majd a neved, és csókkal hintik lépteid nyomát.

De ha meggyűlölöd az embereket, mert gonoszak, és gyűlölnivalók mind, megértem.

S ha a végén ketten maradunk, és megcsókolhatlak a világ közepén, már csak azt fogom kívánni, hogy te ölj meg engem. Akkor boldogan fogok meghalni.

Játszd el, még egyszer, utoljára, hogy csak én vagyok neked.

Hevítsd fel még egyszer, utoljára a testem, hogy elfelejtsem, miért is teszed ezt valójában.

Hazudj még egyszer, utoljára. Súgd, hogy szeretsz. Hogy kellek neked. Hogy értékes vagyok, a világnak szüksége van rám, és hogy sose leszek többé magányos.

Watari, megharaptam kezed, mivel egy boldog élet reményét nyújtottad nekem. Megharaptam a kezet, mi varázst hintett ábrándos lelkemre. Watari. Ne akarj megmenteni.

Mikor először láttam Lightot, tudtam, hogy bele fogok pusztulni abba, hogy szeretem.

Hagyjátok, hogy úgy haljak meg, hogy elhiszem, mikor Light azt leheli az ajkaim közé, hogy csak rám van szüksége.

Hagyjatok meghalni. A világ elszerette tőlem őt, hamis jövőt, hiú ábrándot mutatott neki. Light elhitte, hogy megmenthet minket.

Light az életét adta azért, hogy ti élhessetek!

És én most az életemet fogom adni, hogy Light továbbra is elhihesse, hogy a világ a vezetésével egy jobb hellyé válhat.

Ne gyűlöljétek őt.

Egyetlen bűne, hogy az életbe szerelmes, s ezt ő örökké űzi, hajtja, remélve azt, hogy az új, tiszta lelkek egy álomvilágba születnek majd.

Light egyetlen bűne, hogy tett azért, amiben mind hittünk.

És ti meg akarjátok ölni, mert elérte az álmot, amit nektek sohase sikerült.

Ölj meg, Kira. Ölj meg, hogy tovább uralkodhass.

Írd le a nevem. Szoríts magadhoz. Érezni akarlak!

Szeress még egy rövid percig, hogy utána egy örökkévalóságig emlékezhessek erre a pillanatra.

"Már azóta tudom az igazi neved, mióta ismerlek. Azért rejtettem el, hogy senki se kaphasson el téged. Ryuuzaki te buta. Hitted egy percig is, hogy bántanálak? Hitted egy percig is, hogy van, aki fontosabb nekem, mint te? Visszaadom Ryuknak a könyvet, ha azt szeretnéd. Feladom magam, ha úgy kívánod. Fogalmad sincs arról, mennyire szeretlek, igaz?"

Csalódni ezerszer rosszabb, mint megfulladni.

Kishíján vízbe fojtottam magam, mikor azt hittem, Light elárult és kihasznált, csakhogy megölhessen. Most érzem, mellkasához bújva, hogy a szíve olyan hevesen dobog, hogy félő, kiugrik a helyéről, és új testet keres magának, elhiszem, amit mondott nekem.

Szétvagdalt kezemből bugyog a vér. Ne haragudj rám Light, amiért összemocskoltam az inged.

Miért sírsz?

Fekszem az öledben, és a szemeiden kívül már semmit sem látok. Ráz a hideg.

Ölelj szorosabban, mert nem érzem a karjaid.

Mit... mit mondasz?

Nem értem, Light, ne haragudj.

Most itt hagylak, de még találkozni fogunk. Ott leszek, és várni fogok rád. Csak előre megyek. Tudod, hogy milyen kíváncsi vagyok.

Még nincs veszve semmi. Bűneink a lelkünkbe égnek, és most, mikor már nem fogok több levegőt venni, megfizetek a bűneinkért.

Még nincs vége, Light. Várni foglak. S akkor bocsánatot kérhetsz.

Majd ha nincs több dolgod a földön, és megkeresel engem, megint megfogjuk egymás kezét. Ígérem, többet nem engedlek el. Várni foglak, hiszen tudod...

Még nincs vége, Light.

Szeretlek

***


End file.
